A New Distraction
by drawingqueen
Summary: Gibbs has a new distraction when a gorgeous woman moves in next door to him. The new neighbor also finds herself with a sexy distraction. Rated M for future ratings...enjoy! * I'm NOT at all a writer, this is my first fanfic ever. :)
1. Flirting Time

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything...just entertainment only.* **

- **Written around Season 1 & 2 time frame.**

- **I'm NOT at all a story writer, we'll see how this one goes...comments are welcomed.** :)

- **Updates will be SLOW, I'll try my best to update sooner than later. **

**~ A NEW DISTRACTION ~**

**Chapter 1: Flirting Time**

The weekend had begun, it was a hot and humid Saturday afternoon, Gibbs found himself re-doing his front porch railing. He was wearing a light blue tank top that hung loosely and a pair of baggy cargo shorts with a tool belt around his waist. His tousled hair had beads of sweat streaming down his temples. The tank top that he wore had sweaty dark patches around his armpits, neckline, and down the back of his spine. He figured he could complete the railing over the weekend, without any distractions.

Shortly after he started whacking on his porch railing, his next door neighbor walked out on her front porch with a cup of coffee and a book to read, not yet realizing Gibbs was outside.

Debbie had moved into the neighborhood a couple weeks ago from Miami Florida.

She was tall...5' 8 to be exact, middle aged, large bust, not too long sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, perfect white teeth, physically fit, and with a great sense of style.

Gibbs glanced over her way, when he heard her front door close, and happened to notice her mouth watering attire. She had on a pair Maui Jim sunglasses, along with a tight yellow U-neck spaghetti strap tank top that revealed plenty of cleavage and tight black yoga pants.

He thought back to last week when he first met her getting the mail and recalled how gorgeous she looked in the tiny yellow sundress she wore.

He continued to demolish the old rotting railing, which caught her attention.

She came outside hoping for some peace and quiet, but was distracted by the ruckus next to her. However, she didn't mind it so much because she was too busy enjoying the view of the hunky man causing it.

She watched him quietly while she should have been reading. Gibbs bent over to pick up his water bottle, her eyes zeroed in on his ass, loving the way it filled out those couldn't help but picture that fine ass naked. He took his water bottle and quirted it all over his hair and face. He was turning her on, rather quickly.

_(Oh my God. He is such a hunk. I hope he's single)._ She thought as she watched the water drip off his hair and face.

Thank goodness he had his back to her. Just when she thought the view couldn't get any sexier, she saw him pull his tank top over his head and hang it over his shoulder.

_(Good Lord, that's whats underneath!)_ She inwardly drooled.

She was finding it impossible to keep her eyes focused on her book with the sexy neighbor showing off his tan hard body. She picked up her iPhone and quickly took a snap shot of him. She sent the picture to her best friend Lori texting: Here's my future boyfriend. 

He turned around, giving her a perfect view of his chest, he noticed her "reading" on her porch and waved politely. She felt her panties dampen after seeing the view of his beautiful trimmed torso, admiring his chiseled pecs and the treasure trail that disappeared into his shorts.

Her phone vibrated, she picked it up and saw that it was a text from Lori.

Lori: Dang, he's quite the hottie. I'll have to meet him when I come to visit you. =D

Debbie: Maybe. He's a hermit crab Lori. Gone all day at work, then at night hangs out his basement doing whatever he does down there.

After she sent the text message, she felt the urge to go flirt with him, hoping he would play along. She closed the book and made her way on over.

"Hey there handsome, Whatcha doin'?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"Oh...Hi there. I'm re-doing my porch railing. He replied while knocking a big section of the railing down with a sledgehammer, causing her to jump.

"Oh my. Well, it looks to me like you know what you're doing." She said, while her eyes fixated on his flexing arm muscles.

"Carpentry and woodworking are hobbies of mine. I normally do it in my basement rather than on my front porch." He said taking another swing with the sledgehammer.

"Oh, so that's what you do down there." she realized.

He put the sledgehammer down "What did you think I did?" He questioned.

"Um, I don't know, but it explains those calloused hands of yours." She said smiling at him.

He looked her up and down, his eyes pausing at her well exposed cleavage then continued up to her face, then smirked at her. "Now let me guess what you do. You're a personal trainer." he guessed confidently.

"Wow, you're right. What made you guess that?" she said sounding shocked.

"Well, judging by your toned arms and legs, I figured if you can keep yourself in that kind of shape, you can also help other people do the same, and it explains your apparel." He said impressing her.

"Wow, you're quite the observer, what are you, a detective?" she said jokingly.

"Pretty close. I'm an NCIS agent, basically a Navy cop."

"Oh that's cool, so kinda like CSI?" she questioned.

He just rolled his eyes. "Sure."  
His eyes continued to check her out, then was suddenly interrupted- "When you're done starring at my breasts, can I get you something to eat? I'm going out to get a burrito, would you like me to get you one as well?" She said bluntly.

Embarrassed, he cleared his throat, then decided to flick it back on her, he replied, "Sure, after you delete the photo you took of me on your phone."

"What are you talking about?" She denied, getting annoyed.

"You've been watching me the moment you walked out on your porch. I saw you." He said pompously.

_(Shit.)_ She inwardly cursed.

Now turning red in the face because she knew she was busted, she still continued to deny it.

"If that was true, how would you know anyway, hmm?" She asked, crossing her arms.

He rolled his eyes at her, and gestured toward his Charger on the driveway.

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

"I could see you through the reflection in the window." He said with a smug look on his face.

Her eyes squinted giving him a pissed off glare. "I wasn't taking a picture of you." She said, still denying it.

"Uh Huh." He responded with disbelief, deciding to drop the subject...for now.

"Whatever. I'm getting myself lunch." She said rolling her eyes, and stormed off to her car.

"Oh, and I'll have what you're having!" He shouted at her, enjoying the view of her toned ass.

Debbie peeled out of her driveway to grab lunch. Jethro continued to work on the porch railing without any distractions, no matter how beautiful they were.

Thirty minutes had passed by when she pulled up in her driveway with a bag of food in the front seat. She grabbed the food and walked up on his porch to find him sitting on his work bench and applying sunblock on his neck and bare chest, causing her mouth salivate.

She plopped the wrapped burrito on his lap. "You're welcome." She said, as she sat down next to him.

"Aw, Thank you. The way you left, I didn't think you were still going to get me one." Gibbs said as he unwrapped the big burrito.

"You could use the energy." She retorted.

"Mmmm. Steak, good choice." He said with cheeks puffed full of food.

Her eyes watched his neck as he chewed and swallowed his burrito. Her thoughts turned south quickly as she watched his Adam's apple bob while he swallowed. (Man, what a gorgeous neck he has...just wanna run my tongue up and down the column of his neck. How can anybody look so cute eating food?) She thought.

"Oh damn!" He muttered as he dropped a piece of steak on his crotch. Gibbs quickly picked the piece off his lap, smiled embarrassingly at her, then ate it.

"You're adorable." She chuckled.

"Can I see the photo on your phone?" He said catching her off guard.

"What? No. It's my personal phone." she said with frustration because he wasn't going to let go of this until he had proof.

"I could get a search warrant, you know." he said.

"No, you can't. How?"

"I'm an NCIS special agent. I can do a lot of things."

"Where is your phone by the way?"

"On my porch-Oh No! Don't you dare!"

"Too late." he said with an evil grin. He got up and quickly made his way to her porch. She took off after him. He snatched her phone, turned it on and the password screen appeared. "Damn it. You got lucky this time." he said with a smile, then noticed her beautiful front wooden double doors.

"Ha, nice try." she said in a cocky tone.

"Those are probably the most beautiful front doors I've seen. You wouldn't mind giving me a tour of the rest of your house? I've always wanted to see the inside this home. Love the architecture." he said sincerely.

She looked him up and down, finding him too irresistible, especially with his shirt off. "Um, sure. It's not fully furnished yet." She said with a little hesitation.

"That's okay, my house isn't either, and I've lived in there for quite a while." he responded.

They walked in through her double doors...

**To be continued...**

Hope you enjoy it so far...I love reviews :)


	2. The Tour

**My plan is to write a couple more chapters and then write a few "one-shots" with the Gibbs & Debbie pairing. **  
This story takes place in July, by the way. (the weather in D.C isn't so warm right now) ;)

**_*Chapter 3 will be much longer, so it will be a while. I'll do best best to update asap...for those of you who are still interested._** _**Feel free to review it if you like it. :)**_

Rated: PG-13

_**CHAPTER 2: The Tour**_

As soon as he walked through her doors, he was blown away by her remarkable foyer. She had beautiful slated floors that heated up, large wooden beam ceilings. The walls were painted with warm earth tone colors. Her house resembled that of a ski lodge. She had a beautiful spiral staircase with custom iron railings.

"Wow, Debbie. This house is amazing, you're a lucky lady." He said with his eyes still roaming the place.

"Thank you. I do have to show you the kitchen, it was the one of the main reasons why I bought this house." she said.

"How many square feet is this house?" He asked as they walked into her kitchen.

"It's 3,800 square feet, three bedrooms, three full baths, one half bath, two levels, no basement unfortunately." She said winking at him.  
"So here is the kitchen. It has dark oak cabinets, state of the art stainless steel appliances, a built in microwave, granite counters, and a big island with a sink in it." She said with a cute smile.

His eyes noticed her main sink by the refrigerator, "Look at that stainless steal sink, both wide and deep. You could wash a horse in it, and the size of your island sink is bigger than my sink at home." He said with amazement.

"The thing I like about this kitchen is how big and spacious it is. It has a lot of counter space and storage, and it also has a section of tall counters for bar seating." She spoke with excitement.

All of a sudden, something on the floor under the bottom lip of the cabinets caught his attention. "What is this?" he said pointing and squatting down to it.

She stood there for a brief moment staring at his gorgeous squatting ass, and noticed that she couldn't see the waistband of his undies. _(Is he going commando? God if only his shorts were a little looser)_ she wished. He looked up at her and cleared his throat, interrupting her lustful gaze. "Oh yes...that's a vacuum." She said blushing. "If you slide the switch, the suction comes on. You can sweep dirt into it. Makes cleaning a lot easier and quicker."

"Where does all the dirt go?" He said, sounding as if he just watched a magic trick.

"The house has a central vacuum system that's built into the walls. There's multiple vacuum hose outlets throughout the house. The vacuum has a long skinny hose that connects to those custom outlets, you can hear the dirt traveling through the hose and into the walls. It's kinda neat. All the dirt eventually ends up inside a big container in the garage. It's a great invention." She said sounding borderline nerdy.

"Incredible. What a smart house." He said standing back up. "What about your backyard? You have one of the biggest lots in this neighborhood." He stated.

"It's through the sliding doors in the living room." She said following behind him. Her eyes fixated on the back of his neck causing her mouth to salivate. _(Gosh, I wanna sink my teeth into his neck and suck him good. Oh my god I sound like a vampire.)_ Her eyes continued down his firm back and ogled his cute butt._(...and I would love to see that mighty fine ass without clothes on, what a GREAT butt.)_ she thought, licking her lips as he was taking in the sight of her backyard.

"Wow. A beautiful backyard to go with a beautiful house. It's got a lighted pool, hot tub, and coy pond, how nice." He said with a big smile.

"I like that the backyard has a colorful landscape design. It's not all green scrubs. There's plants that bloom in winter, so I'll have color all year long." she said sounding happy. "Do you want to see the upstairs?" she questioned.

"Of course I do." he replied with a smile that make her heart flutter.

Walking up the stairs gave him a good opportunity to check her out. His eyes stared at her tight ass and then lingered down to her firm thighs and calves._(Oh to have those sexy legs wrapped around me.)_ he thought to himself. He was impressed with how physically fit she was. It wasn't like her neck was wider than her head, she looked very feminine and had a beautiful slender body. _(I bet you look stunning in a bikini, or even better, naked)_ He fantasized.

When they reached the top of the stairs she led him down the hall and showed him the two big bedrooms that each had their own bathroom suites and walk-in closets. "This is a lot of house for one person." he said amazed.

"It is, I don't mind either. I've never lived in a big house prior to this one." she responded as they headed back downstairs.

As she followed behind him out to the front porch, she quickly re-adjusted her tight tank top, purposely pulling the front part down, now exposing quite a dangerous amount of cleavage. She wanted him to notice she wasn't wearing a bra. She seriously considered a deliberate wardrobe malfunction, but decided to be a somewhat decent. He turned around to thank her and was stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes zeroed in on her breasts then back up her neck, to her face. His mouth went dry, his heart started racing, and a blush surfaced on his cheeks. He cleared his throat, "Well um, thank you for showing me your house. I can only imagine what it will look like when it's fully furnished." he said, trying his best to keep his eyes focused on hers.

Her eyes lit up when she noticed the rosy blush on his cheeks, she couldn't help but to ask him out. "So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" she said eyeing him up and down.

"I plan on finishing the porch railing. It shouldn't take me too long, just as long as I don't have any more distractions." he said winking at her.

"I'm distracting you?" She questioned innocently.

"Well you are the one that came over to flirt. Right?" He said smirking and raising his eyebrows.

She felt herself blush. "Hm. Then why did you ask for a tour? You can't blame me after you invited yourself inside my house." She said getting all defensive.

He chuckled at how defensive she got. "Easy, I was just giving you a hard time. I don't mind the company. _(or the view)_ he thought. "It's nice to talk with someone outside the office."

"No wife? ...Girlfriend?" She asked, inwardly anticipating a no.

"Been there done that. I've been married 4 times and divorced 3 times, and a few relationships in between." He said sounding amused by her question.

"Divorced 3 times?" she repeated.

"Yup, first wife and daughter were killed in a car accident, guess the rest is history." He said candidly.

She cupped her mouth in total shock. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Sorry for reminding you." She said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, but thank you." He said in a soothing voice. There was a brief moment of silence between them.

"Well um...if you don't mind, I can help you finish your porch tomorrow." She said breaking the silence.

"I don't mind. You know how to use a hammer right?" He smiled

"It's been a while, I'll catch on quickly. I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid." she teased. "However, I was hoping afterwards we could go do something fun together."

"Building IS fun." He emphasized.

"I mean, something entertaining for BOTH of us, something with less physical work, not that I mind the work. I was thinking, maybe touring D.C. I have yet to see the memorials up close and personal, let alone the rest of the historical city. " she said, hoping he would comply.

"Why not. It's been a while since I've stopped to looked around." He said unable to resist her charm.

They walked back to his front porch to finish their burritos that she has gotten earlier. To her dismay, he grabbed his blue tank top on his work bench and pulled it back on. She watched his muscles flex as he slipped into it, _(…I want that chest pinning me to my bed sometime…soon)_.

"Jethro, do you want me to help you right now? I don't have any plans for the rest of the day." She asked finishing the last bite of her burrito.

"Ya, that would save me some time. Thanks for offering." He said eyeing her.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

_(You can take your clothes off and start sucking my dick)_ He instantly thought.  
"If you want to start putting the scraps of wood in a pile inside my garage on top of the blue tarp, that would be great. I plan to use it for firewood later in the year."

"So what time are you are you wanting to start tomorrow?"

"I was thinking about 8 am. That's not too early is it?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm usually up by 6 am every morning."

They spent the next hour and a half tearing down and prepping his porch for tomorrow.

That night, she was lying in bed thinking about the events earlier that day; realizing they had a few things in common, and how much she really enjoyed being around him. She smiled to herself recalling the stunt she pulled with her tank top and his adorable reaction to it. "Priceless." she chuckled. She grabbed her iPhone from her bedside table and looked at tomorrows weather forecast.  
"Jeez. 95 degrees by 3pm with 70% humidity! Gonna need lots of water, and a skimpy outfit to wear for Jethro." she said to herself.  
Then she found the photo she took of Gibbs earlier, she starred at it and began to fantasize about all different kinds of things like; what he'd look like naked, what it would be like to kiss his sexy lips, whether or not he's a good kisser, does he kiss with tongue, what he's like in bed, how big his penis is, does he sleep naked, was he even wearing underwear today? Boy, she wished she could be a fly on his wall…in his bathroom. The more she thought about him, the more anxious she was to see him again and turn up the heat some more.

At Gibbs' place, he was laying on his couch wearing only a pair of dark blue boxers. His throbbing erection was making it very difficult for him to fall asleep. "Damn it Deb." He grumbled as he rubbed is painful erection through his boxers. He looked inside the front of his boxers; "You're gonna behave yourself tomorrow, don't embarrass me." he said to his love muscle.

_**To be continued… **_

**yay or nay?**


End file.
